Welcome to Vongola Familia Sub Shop!
by CrazyLittleTiger
Summary: One day after Vongola Decimo reads the Damages and Financial Cost Report he decides its about time he makes his Guardian pay for their mistakes, time to send his Guardians out to get a job... in Vongola's very own chain of Sub Shops. I'm sure everything will go just fine...then again maybe we're just fooling ourselves here. Rated T for safety and possible foul language.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Clam Familia Subs!

Chapter Title: Prologue

Tsuna's POV:

Paperwork. I swear its the bane of my existence, If I had known there would be this much of it when I was chosen to became the tenth Vongola boss then I would have tried ten times harder to run away from this fate. _*Sigh*_ Only fifteen more stacks to go.

*_Knock_ * *_Knock_ *

"_Oh please don't let it be anything troublesome!" _Come on in you may enter.

_*Creak* *Door opens*_

Ah Gokudera-Kun its you, I almost forgot how nice it is to see a familiar face and not just paperwork and the occasional face of Reborn.

"Hi Juudaime its really nice to see you too, you've been cooped up in this office for so long we barely get to see you anymore. Though unfortunately that was not the reason of my coming here. Its report day and I got the lovely job of rolling the cart full of reports to your office."

_*Rolls in cart*_

_*Eyes open wide* "Life just never gives me a break does it, of course it would end up being something troublesome,I mean why wouldn't it I'm not nearly so lucky as to have it be something good."_

_*Sigh* _Thank you Gokudera-kun I'll take care of this.

"Juudaime are you sure you don't want any help with this?"

Honestly I would but if I accepted any help Reborn would probably kill me for it. He's always spouting the idea about how a Mafia boss should know how to take care of things himself without help from others. Anyway Gokudera-kun I will be fine, I'll manage somehow you just go ahead and turn in for the night.

"Alright Thank you Juudaime. Juudaime if you can please try to make it to breakfast in the morning, we all miss you!"

_*Smiles*_ Alright I will try.

_*Door shuts*_

"I guess once again its just you and me annoying pile of papers." Better get started on this now if I want even a quarter of a decent sleep tonight. I think it may be best if I just get the financial report for damages over with first.

Vongola Damages Report:

Guardians of the Vongola Decimo:

Hibari Kyoya:

Amount owed for damages: $6,718

Charges: Sued for Severe Hospitalization to a multiple number of people, Property Damages, Sued for Assault and Battery aka "Biting people to death", as well as for Emotional and Psychological Distress.

Ryohei Sasagawa:

Amount owed for damages: $2,330

Charges: Disturbing the Peace by yelling loudly in public, Trespassing on a protected site and entering the protected sanctuary to fight bears.

Yamamoto Takeshi:

Amount owed for damages: $1,680

Charges: Sued for Property Damages to a shop as well as damage toward merchandise for throwing merchandise as if it were a baseball.

Gokudera Hayato:

Amount owed for damages:$2,590

Charges: Sued for Property Damages, and Charged with Assault which ended up being the result of the other party insulting his boss.

Lambo Bovino:

Amount owed for damages: $1,372

Charges: Disturbance of the Peace, Civilian Casualties due to stray Grenade.

Mukuro Rokudo:

Amount owed for damages: $6,900

Charges: Sued for Psychological and Emotional Distress as well as Trauma which resulted in victim having to be admitted to a mental hospital, Disturbance of the Peace, and Property Damage.

Chrome Rokudo:

Amount owed for damages: $960

Charges: Fined as an Accessory to Crime by being in league with Mukuro Rukudo.

All: Charged with being a Danger to Society.

Amount of Additional Damages to Vongola HQ: $27,596,918 and .33 cents

_ All finances are to be taken care and payed for by the Head of the Vongola Familia._

_ Current Head: Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Varia's Damage Report:

Squalo Superbi:

Amount owed for damages: $9,073

_*Slap folder closed*_

Yeah I think I'm done with reading this for right now.

_*Sigh* _Why can't my Guardian be more careful when they go out and be less...violent. Looks like I'm gonna have another fun day taking care of this mess. Maybe if I have a nice talk with all the people suing us I can convince them to stop or at least find a way to get out of all these possible lawsuits...again.

_*Deep Sigh*_ I'm really starting to get tired of this, sometimes I wish I could make them pay me back the money for all these damages and potential lawsuits they cause, or at least send them to some magic place where they won't get into trouble.

"Oh but you can Dame-Tsuna."

WAIT REBORN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

"That is unimportant, what is important is that you have a chance to make that which happen or at least the first part of it because honestly I don't think such a place in the world exists where your Guardians won't get into trouble."

Huh? Reborn what are you getting at?

"What I'm saying is that it's actually very simple in how to take the money from them. The Vongola family just so happen to own a chain of Sub Shops, we call it "Clam Family Subs."

Why call it Clam Family Subs?

_*Whack* "_Idiot student the name Vongola translates to Clam thus "Clam Family Subs". We obviously can't just call it "Vongola Family Subs" that would be a dead giveaway to any potential enemies.

Oh that makes sense.

"Also we use the shops as a way to spy on people"

WAIT WHAT!?

"Nothing."

Anyway I think I see what you're getting at Reborn. More or less what you are saying is that I should send my guardians to these Sub Shops and force them to work there until they earn back all the money they caused us to lose!

"Actually I was just lightly implying you could take out the money from their paychecks and telling you about a Sandwich chain we Vongola own. Though your idea would work nicely too. You know I'm almost proud it seem my sadistic-ness has started to rub off on you." _*Smirk*_

You do know that's not particularly a good thing don't you Reborn.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and get back to your paperwork!"

_*Whack!*_


	2. Chapter 1: Yamamoto

_*Ding Ding*_

Yamamoto: Welcome to Clam Familia Sub Shop! Are you ready for me to take your order or would you like to look for a little longer.

Customer 1: ..."_Oh wow he's cute!" _Hell yeah I'd like to look for a little longer!

Customer 1s friend: Yeah yeah I get it he's attractive now please I'm starving here so can we just order already?!

Customer 1 _*Sigh*_ Geez girl chill seriously sometimes you can be such a shrew.

Friend of Customer 1: _*mumbles*_ "_Yeah and sometimes you can be such a bitch."_

Customer 1: HEY WHAT WAS THAT!

Next Customer in line: **VOOOOIIII WILL YOU GIRLS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND ORDER ALREADY!**

Customer 1 &amp; Friend: EEEK! FFFINE JUST CHILL!

Yamamoto: Hahaha you guys are funny.

Friend of Customer 1: Like holy crap that dude is loud!

Customer 1: Girl shut up. Loud girly guy and annoying friend aside we will both be having the _RainyDay Sandwich _as well as two bottles of water. Oh and one more thing can we please get one of the sandwiches without mayonnaise my friend here gets the most horrible hives when she eats mayonnaise, its really very unattractive.

Friend of Customer 1: HEY SHUT UP I CAN'T HELP IT!

Customer 1: Yeah yeah I know.

Yamamoto: _*Smile* _Alright here you both go, two bottles of water, two _RainyDay Sandwiches _one with and one without mayonnaise.

Customer 1: Thank you Mr. Hottie!

Yamamoto: Your welcome!

Friend of Customer 1: OI! Stop staring at the attractive foreign guy and let's go I'm freaking starving over here and our lunch break ends in five minutes!

_*Ding Ding*_

Yamamoto: Hahaha those two seem like they're really good friends don't they!

Everyone in the Store: ... _*sound of crickets chirping*_

Next Customer in line: **VOOOOIIII CAN I JUST ORDER MY DAMN SANDWICH ALREADY!**

Yamamoto: Ehh? Oh hey its Squalo! *Waves with big smile on face* What's up you here for lunch?

Squalo: **VOOII WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE?! **OI brat you're lucky I still see potential in you or else I'd of sliced you up a long time ago for your stupidity!

Yamamoto: Hmmm let me think other reason you'd be here, other reason you'd be here?... Maybe it could have been you forgot your wallet and came back to get it?

Squalo: VOI! You totally ignored the last part of what I just said didn't you brat! Why the hell would I be stupid enough to leave my wallet somewhere anyway!

Yamamoto: Huh? what'd you say?

Squalo: Screw it it doesn't matter.

Yamamoto: ...Okay if ya say so! So can I assume you're planning on getting the usual?

Squalo: Yeah I think I'll be getting the usual... WAIT A MINUTE JUST HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I USUALLY GET?!

Yamamoto: ... Swordsman's instinct?

Squalo: ... Just give me the friggin bill and sandwich you stupid brat.

Yamamoto: Here you go. That will be five dollars.

Squalo: Fine just let me get my wallet and...and...**AND VOOOIII JUST WHERE THE HELL IS MY FRIGGIN WALLET!**

* * *

_** ~ Meanwhile in some other part of the world ~**_

?: _Ushi shi shi shi I bet our idiot commander is shitting his pants right now wondering where his wallet went of to. I wonder how he will react when he sees his credit score next time ushi shi shi shi!_

?: Bel-Sempai I think Mammon rubbed off on you a bit too much.

Bel-Sempai: Shut up you Stupid Froggy, and I thought I told you to call me Prince not that stupid name reserved for a mere commoner. *Throws knifes*

Stupid Froggy: Ow Bel-Sempai you're so mean. Hey Stupid Prince-Sempai don't forget we also have the long haired idiot commanders precious keys to where he keeps his sword collection.

Stupid Prince-Sempai: Ah yes we do have those don't we, shi shi shi I'm such a genius for thinking of that aren't I.

Stupid Froggy: But Bel-Sempai I was the one who thought of that, and my names Fran not Stupid Froggy.

Bel-Sempai: I thought I told you to shut up Froggy, you're only here to carry the boxes anyway. *Throws more knifes*

Froggy aka Fran: Owww Bel-Sempai please stop throwing your ugly knifes at my head. I still don't understand why I have to wear this stupid hat.

Bel-Sempai: Oh ushi shi shi insulting my knifes now aren't we, perhaps I should start aiming a bit lower instead of just using your head as target practice. I'm thinking perhaps a little closer to the legs ushi shi shi shi.

Froggy aka Fran: *Gulp* No thank you I think I'll pass on that.

Bel-Sempai: Oh and Froggy the hat stays and that's final.

Fran the Froggy: *Sigh* Yes sir.

* * *

** ~ _Back at Clam Familia Sub's ~_**

Squalo_: _**VVOOOOIIIII I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SHITTY PRINCE AND FROG NEXT TIME I SEE THEM!**

Yamamoto: Hahaha don't worry about it Squalo the sandwich is on the house today.

Squalo: ...You know kid sometimes you're not too bad. **VOI! NOW GIVE OVER THE DAMN SANDWICH I'VE A STUPID FROG AND AN ASSHOLE OF A FALLEN PRINCE TO FIND AND KILL!**

Yamamoto: Here ya go! Have a good day Squalo I hope you find whoever your looking for!

_*Ding Ding* *SLAM!*_

Yamamoto: Hahahaha he's so funny! Still not sure why exactly I'm working here in this place but, oh well mind as well have fun with it.

Yamamoto: "ATTENTION CUSTOMERS FROM NOW ON IF YOU CAN CATCH YOUR SANDWICH YOU CAN GET A FREE DRINK!"

_Overall Damages: A Couple of People Hospitalized, Broken Windows, Loss of Food and Money._

* * *

Author's Note: Came up with this story idea when I went out to eat lunch at Thunder Cloud Sub's and realized Lambo = Thunder, and Hibari = Cloud, and both together equal Thunder Cloud + the Sub's! Thunder Cloud Sub's! And so through that realization the idea for this story series came into being.

Author's Note 2: This is going to be a series with each chapter focusing most likely on one character at a time. Most likely the length of this series will depend on the amount of people that actually like the story and on my laziness and whether or not I get bored or run out of ideas for this series. Anyways I hope you guys like and will support me and this series with your Dying Will! Please feel free to leave a review, comment, and or ideas as well as suggestions. Thank you!

Pointless Additional Note: Its actually Raining as I finish writing this chapter, a bit ironic isn't it. Okay I lied Its actually Raining AND Thundering. Hmm perhaps the world is telling me I should do Lambos chapter next.


	3. Chapter 2: Mukuro

*Ding Ding*

Mukuro: Kufufu. Welcome to the Clam Familia Sub Shop, what is it you want?

Customer: Hmm? Oh yeah hi. _*_texts on phone_* _Hey can I one of the _"Great Illusionists Crispy fish sandwiches with pineapple cole slaw"_.

Mukuro: _"Great Illusionists Crispy fish sandwiches with pineapple cole slaw" ehy. I can only imagine the name was intentional, the baby must have been messing with me when he named the sandwiches. This is one of the reasons I hate the mafia, they have a horrible sense of humor."_

Customer: Oh yeah and sir can I also have a-

Ken: Mukuro-sama! We heard from the frog in Varia that you were now working here! Let us assist you!

Chikusa: Mmm *Nods head*.

_*Flashback*_

_Flan:_ _And that is my version of the story the frog and the prince. Any questions?_

_Ken:_ _Yes, can I use the Vongola time machine so I never had to hear that stupid story?_

_Chikusa: Agreed._

_Flan: Ow my feelings..they hurt._

_Ken: Yeah yeah._

_Flan: Fine have it your way, but if you do decide to go back in time then you will never have figured out the location of Master Pineapple Head._

_*End Flashback*_

Mukuro: Kufufufu next time I see that frog I swear I am going to give him an illusion he will never forget. *Evil Smirk*

Customer: U-Um sir? I-I'm still here.

Mukuro: Oh yes of course. You were saying?

Ken: Wait please Mukuro-sama let us help you!

Mukuro: *Ignores*

Mukuro: Continue customer.

Customer: Oh yeah um as I was saying can I also have some pineapple juice with that, as well as a fruit salad for my wife at home. Extra pineapples in the salad please, my wife loves them.

Mukuro: *In his mind* _"Pineapple- *Echo* Pineapple- *Echo* Pineapple- *Echo* -PINEAPPLE!"_

Customer: *looks up from phone and takes closer look at appearance* Hahaha oh hey what a coincidence did you know your hair kind of resembles a pineapple hahaha funny right?!

Kusakabe: *From outside* Wait! No Kyo-san don't go in there!

Hibari: I am free to eat lunch where ever I please. *Opens door and spots Mukuro*

Kusakabe: Kyo-san how about we leave n-

Hibari: Quiet. *Smirk* Looking as much like a fruit as ever I see Mukuro. Heh prepare yourself Kamikorosu!

Mukuro: *Snaps* Ku-fu- *Grabs trident and puts on a hell ring* I'm going to put an end to these annoying pineapple comments, there will be no more. _*_Creates horrifying Illusion and attacks both Hibari and Customer_*._

_ Overall Damages: Many people hospitalized, Broken furniture, and one person admitted to a Psychiatric hospital (he was screaming something about man-eating pineapples and tonfa wielding beasts)._

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait and the shortness of the story, I know its not that long and not my best work ever but in my defense I've been busy with work and haven't had a lot of time to write stories, also had a bit of writers block with this story as well as getting side tracked with writing other stories (which I write and either decide the story is actually horrible and too stupid or embarrassing to post or start writing but then get side tracked with another story idea), as well as just plain laziness and being tired. So yeah that's my reason, hope this chapter was at least decent and enjoyable.


End file.
